The Fire, the Fuel, the Mender, the Goal, the Truth, and the Light
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: To everyone, Diana is something different. But to all, she is hope. To all she is honor. To all she is justice. To all, she is Wonder Woman (General fic involving the 7 founders, but has some elements of Wonderbat).


Wonder Woman.

Diana.

To all, she was more than a woman.

More than a hero.

She was hope.

She was light.

She was just so earnest, so honest in her desire for justice, that no one could escape from the far reaching hold she had on the world. She could have so easily just ignored the pleas of man's world. She could have left alone problems that were not her own, but she chose to fight. Not for herself, not for any person, but for the good of the people. Because she felt it was right.

She left her island of peace, where she was the princess, revered and worshipped, to fight in the dirty grit of man's world, to help save man-spawn from total diaster.

To all in the Justice League, she was in inspiration. She had stolen a little piece of everyone's heart, and she never planned on returning them.

To Clark Kent, better known as Superman, she is a small piece of home. While she wasn't Kryptonion, before Kara she was the closest thing to. With her strength, and flight, only she rivaled him, and only she gave him a real sense of completeness. He loved Lois, and would only ever love Lois, but Diana is home, Diana is what his heart needed. She wished for justice as much, if not more than him. Diana is home, Diana is hope, Diana is warmth.

She is the fire that melted the man of steel.

To John Stewart, a Green Latern, the Green Lantern, she is a unpredictably, and passion. John was a military man, through and through. Before he was a GL, he was in the marines. And the Green Lantern Corps themselves are a military operation. The Justice League had it's own rules and structure as well. But when he fought beside Diana...it brought about a fire on his blood that he had long thought run dry. You never knew exactly what she would do next, who she would involve, or just how hard she would smash someone's head in. It made him feel fresh again, alive, and most of all, made him feel free, encouraging his will and imagination to reach new highs.

She is the fuel to his latern light.

To Shayera Hol, formerly known as Hawkgirl, Diana is a cracked mirror. She is what Shayera once was. Revered. Honored. Looked up to. A beacon to her people. A pillar of hope and honor. But as Diana ascended farther into the eyes of the people, Shayera fell deeper into their pit of hate. But a part of her could never hate the woman. She reminded her that all was not lost. Just as Diana rebounded from any attack, Shayera felt like she could bounce back from her failures.

She is slowly mending the broken wings of the hawk.

To Wally West, she is an unattainable goal. A spot which he always strives for and wishes to attain, but is always out of reach. Firstly, she is respected. While he had enough respect, no one listened to him like they do her. She is in the Trinity, the unbreakable trio. The three companions who stand unbreakable. When they spoke people listened. But especially her. Hell, she has the Bats reigned in. She commands the world, has a presence that can't be shrugged off. Secondly, she is gorgeous. She has a body everyone wanted, features that can kill, and the personality to match. As a hero, he'd had plenty of women who fawned over him, but none as perfect as Diana. But so long as she is happy, he finds himself willing to step aside.

She is the race that he can't win.

To J'onn Jonzz, known by some as Martian Manhunter, Diana is an anchor. He often finds himself pondering these humans, and the new world he has chosen to protect. _Why do I want to protect this world? What can it give me? Am I accomplishing anything by being here?_ But when he observes Diana, he remembers. As he sees the smiles, the joy, she elicits from people, he remembers. He is giving to them hope. Safety. Life. What he saw stripped from his home. What he has lost, he has found on Earth. It takes Diana for him to see it, but once he learns, once he sees her, he never doubts again. When he feels the pure goodness in Diana, he loses all doubts to why he loves this world.

She is the truth in his confusion.

And finally, to Bruce Wayne, who is most often called Batman, she is everything and nothing. She is straightforward and pure, the exact opposite of his tangled anguish. She is divine light, contrasting his bitter darkness. She is earnest hope, reflecting his empty soul. She is sturdy. She is what holds him up when he is falling. When is drowning in his own demons, she is what pulls him up. While he has loved other women before, they were all as mangled and broken as him, their evils dragging his down farther and farther. But she is the love that stayed, which lie untainted, who loves him for what was under the mask without being as destroyed as he was. She is the light at the end of his tunnel. For once in his life of self created sorrow, he feels true emotion. She fills a small piece of his cracked and shattered heart.

She was the light in the dark knight's darkness.

What she is pure everything. Happiness. Hope. Passion. Honor. Strength. Love.

She is throughly Diana of Themiscyura.

She is Wonder Woman.

So long as she stands, so can the rest of the world.•


End file.
